A Mother's Perspective
by Wonderland-Chic
Summary: A poet once said 'A mother's love for her child is like nothing else in the world. It knows no law, no pity, it dares all things and crushes down remorselessly all that stands in its path.' I believe that poet was right, I would give anything to be there and hold my boys and show them that they do not have to fight and die so senselessly for revenge and repentance.
**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN NARUTO. THAT RIGHT IS RESERVED FOR THE MARVELOUS MISASHI KISIMOTO-SAMA AND HIS BRILLIANCE.**

 **Warning: Spoilers! If you aren't caught up there are some spoilers up ahead!**

 **A Mother's Perspective**

My name is Uchiha Mikoto.

I am a thirty-five-year-old jōnin and I live in Konohagakure no Sato. I am also the wife of the Uchiha clan leader, Uchiha Fugaku.

I am a mother of two boys. Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. They are my happiness. From the moment they were born I loved them more than I could ever love anything else. I am proud that I get to call myself their mother.

That's not to say that there haven't been times they've made me worry. When I see them upset. When I see them struggle. When I see them in pain. When I see them and know they're thinking they cannot go on. All these things make any mother worry; and I am no different.

However, there are the times they make me smile as well. When they are happy or excited. When they succeed in learning something new. When they have confidence to give tomorrow another chance. These things make any mother proud; and once again I am no different.

Raising my boys and being their mother has been the best thing I could hope for in this life time. Waking up every day and seeing their faces and knowing that they will be okay.

I'm afraid that is coming to an end tonight.

My eldest child Itachi; he is not well. I had a feeling this might happen though I prayed and prayed it wouldn't. The Uchiha have become restless - isolated – they are planning a coup d'état. They want to use Kushina's boy to do it and I have never been more disgusted with my clan.

I hope she can forgive me for not being able to care for him.

Itachi is going to kill the clan tonight, of this I have no doubt. I don't know how he plans to do it and I don't think I want to know. But I cry for my child, my precious baby boy, because he is so gentle and this could very well break him.

He is here now; I can hear him. He is crying and it takes everything in me not to turn around and hold him close. To comfort him the way a mother should. He is trying to explain but we already know and I forgive him, because what else can a mother do but forgive her child of the sins he commits. He takes a breath and the cold bite of his blade digs into my flesh. I feel my husband pressed against me and I know I am dying.

Before my eyes close completely I see my other baby boy, my beautiful little Sasuke, and I can only hope Itachi shows mercy for his little brother.

* * *

My name is Uchiha Mikoto.

I died when I was thirty-five years old. Murdered by my eldest son by the orders of our village.

Though I am not there I have watched my children grow up. I have seen the guilt and sorrow of my eldest and the pain and rage of my youngest. I only wish they knew how my heart bleeds for them.

A poet once said _'A mother's love for her child is like nothing else in the world. It knows no law, no pity, it dares all things and crushes down remorselessly all that stands in its path.'_ I believe that poet was right, I would give anything to be there and hold my boys and show them that they do not have to fight and die so senselessly for revenge and repentance.

I would give anything to show them there is still love for them in this cold unforgiving world.

* * *

Itachi,

You were a sweet child, a caring brother, a brave soldier, and a good man. Your methods could have been better but you protected your brother, so thank you for that.

Watching you grow had been beautiful and painful all at the same time. You left the nest so early and I regret not fighting to give you more time as a child.

I know you feel pain for what you have done in this life but know that I will always love you. I will always watch over you and protect you from beyond. I will never stop because it's a mother's job to make sure her children are okay.

I'm sad that you'll be joining me so soon. You're only twenty-one and you've barely lived at all. It pains me to know you lived fighting and will die fighting but I am happy that you will finally get some peace my son. You, of all people, deserve it.

So my sweet, gentle, little boy I will wait here for you and when you show up I will tell you how I love you and we will watch over Sasuke together.

* * *

Sasuke,

My little boy how you've grown. I've seen how much pain you're in and it breaks my heart. I wish you knew the truth; that your brother is a good man and you don't need to avenge us. I'm glad to see you have people who care about you. Kushina's boy is a good choice, I hope your friendship with him stands firm.

Watching you abandon our village for the traitor Orochimaru was hard. I know you have your reason but I wish you could trust in your comrades easier. I am just happy that you don't relish in killing like that snake wants you to.

You've killed Itachi, Sasuke. What will you do now? I wish you wouldn't trust Obito; he's in just as much pain as you. The both of you aren't thinking straight and it is a sad thing for a mother to watch.

The war is terrible, I'm glad you've decided to fight with your old team, they need you just as much as you need them. Please be careful, I know you're powerful but you're up against forces far greater than you.

Watching you almost die was one of the hardest things I will ever have to go through.

You and Kushina's boy are bonded, my child, and no matter how much you struggle against it I don't believe he's going to let you go that easily. Your fight with him was painful to watch, friends shouldn't fight like that, and though you lost and arm I think you gained something much more precious.

Thank you, Sasuke, for giving me a grandchild. Sarada is beautiful and she will grow to be powerful just like you, I'm sure of it. Kushina's boy has a child as well doesn't he? You might want to watch him; I think there's romance in the air.

I'm glad you're finally happy, my little boy, I'm glad you can be at peace in the world you live in. When you're ready we'll be waiting, but take your time, Sasuke, you don't have to rush. When I see you again I will be happy but for now, watching you be happy, that is good enough for me.

* * *

My name is Uchiha Mikoto.

I am a shinobi, I am a wife, but most importantly…

I am a mother.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Mother's Day!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. I wanted to do something I thought was different and I haven't seen a lot of stories on Mikoto and her boys so this was born!**

 **The quote above is by** **Agatha Christie.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated, 'Till next time!**


End file.
